The University of Hawaii Cancer Research Center provides cancer related research opportunities for the multi-ethnic population of Hawaii and the Pacific. The Center's multimodal/multidisciplinary clinical faculty strongly endorse participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) project which is the major source of peer reviewed clinical trials for the residents of Hawaii. At this time 70% of all patients placed on SWOG trials in Hawaii are non-Caucasian ethnic minorities. Eleven percent of enrollees are National Cancer Institute designated underserved minorities, 45% women and 34% elderly. One aim of SWOG investigators is to increase overall accrual and the proportion of participating underserved populations. Clinical research and community outreach activities will be aimed at decreasing barriers to care by developing culturally sensitive approaches to treatment and screening. Total accrual to SWOG studies has risen 119% over the past four years and is projected to increase further with a proportionately greater accrual of underserved groups such as native Hawaiians, the socioeconomically disadvantaged, women and the elderly. Another aim is to increase scientific contributions as measured by the coordination of new group studies. This will be achieved as a result of recently recruited full-time faculty with experience in clinical trials, drug development and behavioral/psychosocial science. Progress to date includes: SWOG studies of dose intensification with growth factors, surgery and pathology leadership of an Intergroup adjuvant gastric cancer trial, innovative Phase II SWOG gastric cancer trials, and several Center pilot studies which will be proposed for SWOG participation if results are promising. A further aim is to improve data management. Increased staffing and organizational changes to handle increased patient registrations and follow up have been implemented and show substantial improvements. The University of Hawaii SWOG project will provide valuable information on the conduct of clinical trials in ethnic minorities and underserved groups. This will be relevant both to the population of Hawaii and to populations elsewhere.